How the Ninja Pups started
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: During a terrible story the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups are in the Lookout with their kids. Andrew and Aaliyah are there with them with their kids. One of the little pups asked Wendy how did the Ninja Pups start. So Wendy went and told them how she met each Ninja Pup member. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back, I've been trying to think of something new, and I finally got an idea that I've been working on.**

At the Lookout all the pups were having fun in the yard while the parents were watching them. Duke and Crystal were happy that they finally have a child their daughter Ice. She is just like Duke in each way, but she likes to wear bows just like her mother. Rubble and Brittany now has three pups name.

"Mommy where's Penny?" asked Lyle who was the oldest out of Chase and Skye's three kids.

"I think she's inside the Lookout with Calvin." Skye said sitting next to her husband Chase. Chase was playing with Chris. Then their pup tags beeped.

"Paw Patrol inside the Lookout, we have a trouble storm heading to Adventure Bay get all the pups in." said Ryder. So the pups ran in while Chase and Andrew were checking to see if the missed anyone. Then Chase's pup tag beep.

"Chase we have all the pups." said Cleo.

"Okay me and Andrew are heading back now, and it starting to rain." Chase said. So him and Andrew ran back to the Lookout. When they got there they were soaking wet, so they shook their fur out. The pups were looking out the window all sad and upset.

"Don't worry we can do something inside until it stops raining." said Rocky. Trixie was sitting next to Luna since she was sick with the doggy flu. So the rest of the pups ran to their parents.

"Momma question." said PJ. Wendy looked at her son. "How did the Ninja Pups started." he asked. The pups looked at each other and then at their parents.

"That will be a good story, since Paw Patrol doesn't know either." said Platinum.

"Sure I can tell that story." Wendy said with a smile. The pups jumped for joy and got to a comtfy spot so they can hear the story. "Okay is everyone ready." Wendy asked with a smile.

"Yes." the pups yelled with joy.

"Okay lets start..."

 **I know it short but it continues on.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Flashback**

*In a beautiful field in the city of Enchanted lived a big family of Samoyed dogs. Each Samoyed dog was training, on that land since it was a private land only for them. This big group was called the Samoyed Ninja Family, where every dog had to do some training in the shadow of their elders. Everyone followed the rules, except two pups one was named Lightning who was three years old and his little sister Wendy who was only a year old. They did their training but they used their skills to help others. The training was only to help the family and only the family survive, not to help others. But the two pups saw it a different way.

"Lightning Wendy please go to the quiet room." said one of the elders. So they walked in and saw their parents Carlos and Carmen there looking at them disappointed. "Wendy and Lightning we have called you in here to saw that your training has been completed but you are using it for the wrong reason. The training is to survive in this world, not for saving others."

"Why can't we do both?" asked Lightning.

"You just not, it has been this way for years and we are going to keep it this way."

"But why do we have to do all this training for bad things. I like helping others." said Wendy.

"Wendy Lightning don't question the elders." said their parents.

"But..."

"No buts, whatever the elders say goes. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." said the parents.

"That's not right." said Lightning.

"So what you live in this area so there is nothing you can do about it. You and your sister are dismissed." said the elder. Wendy looked at her brother who was angry, and he walked away. She followed him. Once they left the elders were looking at the parents. "You two are going to have to find a way to control your children."

"Yes elders" the parents said and left. By the time they got home it was already night time and their kids were sleep. So they left them alone. Around midnight Wendy was asleep, until she started to hear movement. When she opened her eye it was her brother packing a bag.

"Lightning what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting out of here, I can't stand living in a home where we only help ourselves and not ours. If you want to stay you can, but I'm not." Lightning put the bag on his bag and walked out the door. Wendy started to cry, and she knew without her brother she was on her own. Outside Lightning was now by the front gate to the field then he heard footsteps and turned his head. He saw his sister Wendy running to him. "It looks like your coming with me I see." Lightning said with a smile.

"Yep, and I left my collar at the house next to yours." Wendy told her brother.

"Okay now lets go before someone wakes up." So with that said they both walked out the gate and continued their journey to found a new home.*

Wendy stopped the story there, until her oldest son ran to her jumping like crazy.

"Wow mom Uncle Lightning must have been the greatest pup ever to do that." said PJ.

"Yep, I looked up to my brother." Wendy said with a smile.

"Mommy, will we ever get to met grandma and grandpa within our lives?" asked Storm.

"I'm not sure sweetie, my parents and I are not in the best terms since they last time I seen them, but if you guys want to meet them then me and you father can take you to meet them." Platinum nodded his head. Their kids cheered for joy.

"So you grew up in a Ninja Family. Wow Platinum you sure do know how to pick a girl." rudely said Trixie.

"Thank you miss hide my feelings and get into fights with my mother all the time." Trixie stick her tongue out. Her and Rocky kids were trying not to laugh. Cleo was sitting upside down on a beanbag and all the dogs noticed it.

"Cleo sit right when your wearing a skirt!" The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups yelled. But Cleo was kicking her legs, listening to her music so she didn't hear them. Kari walked to her and removed her headphones.

"What's up guys?" she said. Jayden got behind the beanbag and pushed it down. Cleo slide off but landed on Jayden stomach. "What was that for?"

"You were sitting upside down on the beanbag and you're a skirt." Jayden asked her trying to hide the fact that his face was getting red, and that his hands were around her waist. The dogs laughed as they got up.

"So Wendy how did you meet Platinum and Crystal?" Skye asked.

"Well let me continue the story and you will find out." Wendy smiled.

 ***Let me know what you think***


	3. Chapter 3

*A few days later both pups walked until the were at the heart of the city. People didn't care where they were walking. Lightning had to carry his sister since she was sleep. He was able to find a abandoned place for him and his sister to live. So when he walked in there were other animals in there. The animals let them in. Lightning went back out to get food for himself, Wendy and the animals. While he was out he notice a young pup, but who looks older then his sister.

"Hello there." The pup started to growl. "I mean you no harm I'm here to help. What's your name?"

"I'm Platinum." he said.

"Well nice to meet you, what are you doing out here by yourself." Lightning asked.

"I'm not by myself. Follow me." So Lightning followed the young Platinum. They ended up at a old wet box, and inside was a small puppy. "This is my sister Crystal. We were abandoned by our father."

"Well I have a little sister also, lets gather some food for everyone and head over to where I live." Lightning said. Platinum smiled and got Crystal. "I got her." Lightning put Crystal on his back. So Platinum and Lightning was walking around getting food.

"Excuse sir..."

"Kid call me Lightning."

"O ok, Lightning where did you come, because I never seen you around before." said Platinum.

"Well have you even heard of Ninjas."

"Yea, the first K-9 ninja family. Wait that was your family?" Lightning nodded. "Cool, I wish I can be a ninja."

"Well you have to be part of the family in order to be a ninja but I can teach you, but why you want to be one?"

"So I can protect Crystal she's the only family I have now." Lightning stopped and faced Platinum.

"Kid I see something good in you, so I will make you a deal. You will practice under my watch and I will teach you everything that I know. So that you can protect your sister."

"Really, but my father always say you scratch my back I scratch yours."

"Your smart kid, okay I know that with my attitude and the way I am its going to end my life for me, so I want you to protect my sister Wendy for me." Lightning said looking away from Platinum.

"Deal, I will protect Wendy and Crystal for the rest of my life." Platinum looked at him with a straight face.

"Kid I like you, and your training starts tomorrow. How long is your sister?"

"I'm only three months. Who are you and where is Platinum?" said Crystal who just woke up.

"I'm right here, we are getting food and going to be staying with Lightning and his sister Wendy."

"Okay." So they got food, and headed back to the building. Wendy was playing with the smaller animals when her brother got back.

"Lightning your back." Wendy said.

"Well I can tell I was missed." he laughed. "Oh Wendy I found some pups while I was out." Crystal popped up first.

"AAAWWW she's so cute. What were you doing out there by yourself?" Wendy said.

"I wasn't by myself, my brother Platinum was with me." Wendy looked up and saw the other pup walking with two bags of food on his back. It was eye-to-eye, Lightning noticed his sister's face. Then Wendy walked over to Platinum, and hit him.

"Hey what was that for?" Platinum yelled. Wendy just walked away, until Lightning stepped on her tail.

"Say sorry Wendy, he's older than you." he said.

"But Lightning another boy pup, I don't know who he is, why is he even here."

"I'm Platinum, and this is my little sister Crystal. Its nice to meet you." Platinum said walking closer to her. "You must be Wendy." But she started to growl and walked away from him. So the next few weeks Lightning have been training Wendy, Platinum and Crystal. When he wasn't training them, him and Platinum were training alone which Wendy didn't like. So she ran in during their training, and stopped it.

"Wendy what's wrong." Lightning asked.

"I want to battle Lightning right now!" she yelled. Platinum looked at her, and got into position. "Just because you have been training with my brother doesn't mean that you are better then me." So she ran at him, and tackled him. Platinum just gave her a look when he opened his eyes. Wendy was on top of him looking down. Their noses were close, Wendy's teeth were showing, but Platinum was calm. Platinum pushed Wendy off of him, and he walked away from her. "So you're just weak I see." Wendy charged at him again, but this time she missed. Platinum looked at her and walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but why aren't you tackling back?"

"I just didn't. I don't fight if you're only upset at the fact that I'm training with your brother and you are not happy about it. It's pointless, and I'm not going to waste my energy on this." Platinum said as he walked away. In the hallway, Platinum had to take a breather. "That was a close one. I can't believe we were that close to each other." Lightning walked to his sister.

"Wendy what was that for?" he ordered.

"Nothing."

"Wendy, do you like Platinum?" That made Wendy jump.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy said and walked away. When she walked out, she noticed Platinum by the door of his room. So she walked over to him.

"Hi."

"Look I may have been alittle upset about you spending more time with my brother then with me. I mean then I have." Wendy said. Platinum gave her a look. "What's with the look?"

"Nothing but I'm sorry that I wasn't able to paid time with you Wendy. Maybe we can paid more time together once training is done tomorrow." he said then walked away. Wendy's face was getting red, and Platinum noticed it. "Let me go help Lightning with getting some food for everyone. Can you watch Crystal please?"

"Sure no problem." So Lightning walked out and saw the both of them there.

"Hey love birds." he said. Platinum and Wendy both looked at him. "Wow its pretty cool how fast you two can react to that. Look at my little sister blushing red." Wendy walked away. Lightning just laughed as she left. Platinum just looked at him then at Wendy as she left.

"Why do you tease your sister like that?" he asked. Lightning looked at him, and smiled.

"Kid don't be so up-tight, have some fun. Wendy is my little sister and I just want the best for her." Lightning said as him and Platinum walked away.*

"AAAAWWWW" said Skye and Brittany. "You two sound like a cute couple even when you were young. Wendy blushed alittle and so did Platinum.

"Well like Platinum said before it was love at first fight." said Rubble.

"So wait when did you guys meet Trixie since she was the third member right?" asked Ryder.

"Well that was after Lightning passed away, and after our date." said Wendy.

"WAIT YOU GUYS WENT ON A DATE?! yelled Crystal, Azul, Brittany, and Trixie.

"Yes we did, it was Platinum's idea, and we didn't want to tell Crystal." Wendy said smiling.

"Its the same with Chase and Skye." said Rocky.

"Don't forget Marshall and Everest." said Zuma.

"True, because for them they are dating another teammate, so why would you tell the others." said Cleo.

"True it will be strange, but thank goodness that Chase and Marshall finally told the girls how they feel." said Katie. Marshall and Chase both made a face.

"Can we not talk about us please?" said Marshall.

"Thank you this is a story talking and dealing with the Ninja Pups not the Paw Patrol dating life." Chase yelled. Skye and Everest walked to their husbands and licked their cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

*Platinum, Wendy and Crystal were all getting older and bigger. Lightning was happy that Wendy was opening up to the private training between him and Platinum. During their training Wendy was with Crystal helping her.

"Wendy small question?" Crystal asked as she was finishing up her push-ups.

"Whats up?" she smiled.

"Whats going on between you and Platinum?" Wendy lost balance and fell to the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but why are you asking about me and your brother? Well if you don't mind me asking." Wendy got up.

"Well each day you walk pass him, its like your the only one that can get his attention now."

"Crystal don't worry about it there's nothing going on between me and your brother." Wendy said smiling.

"Okay if you say so." Crystal said and went back to what she was doing. Then Lightning and Platinum walked in the room.

"Wendy I need you and Crystal to pack your stuff we are leaving this place." said Lightning.

"What? Lightning now!" said Wendy.

"Yes now do as I say. Now! Let's go Platinum." Lightning said then he ran off. Platinum looked at Wendy and Crystal. He was as clueless as them. "Platinum lets go!" Platinum ran off. Outside the building, there was a random pup there with the pound guard with him. Lightning looked at them from the window. There was a whole group of animal caughers outside. They got half of the animals that were living in there, it was only Lightning, Wendy, Platinum, Crystal, three raccons, and a fox left. Once Wendy and Crystal ran in with all their stuff packed, Lightning looked at them and led them to a tunnel that was behind the broken wall. The animal caughters ran in the building, but once they got in and started to look around. There was no one in there, but the one of the pound guard dogs smelled something and led the others to the tunnel.

"Lightning where are we going?" asked Crystal.

"Somewhere safe, so that those people don't find us." he said looking ahead. Then Platinum started to hear something.

"Lightning we're being followed."

"Not for long, Platinum I need you to take the other animals to that other tunnel, while me and the girls continue on this one."

"Got it." So without another word, Platinum ran with the other animals down a different tunnel.

"Don't worry, Platinum is well trained for this, and he helped me with this tunnel." Lightning said as he noticed Crystal's face. So they continued on, then they got to another building that was abonded, and it was in the middle of the city. Platinum ran down and saw that they were here. Lightning and Platinum pushed giant stone infront of the tunnel, and they did the same thing to the other tunnel. "Wendy you and Crystal stay here with the others, me and Platinum will get some food." Wendy just nodded her head. So the boys left to get food, by the time they got back another dog attacked Lightning.

"Lightning!" Platinum yelled.

"Go inside now Platinum!"

"I can't leave you out here."

"I said go now." So Platinum ran in. Wendy and Crystal ran out when they heard yelling.

"Platinum what's going on?" asked Wendy.

"Lightning is getting attacked. I'm heading back out there now to help him." Platinum said as he dropped the stuff.

"Crystal you go feed the others, I'm going out there to help them." Wendy said and ran off. When she got outside, she saw Platinum fighting the other dog, while Lightning was laying on the ground. She walked over to him, and pushed her nose against his.

"Lightning wake up." she said. His eyes were starting to open. "Thank goodness. Come on lets get you inside." Then Platinum got slammed. The dog walked over to Lightning and Wendy. Lightning got up so that he can protect her, but the dog slapped Lightning across the face. The dog walked alittle closer, but stopped. Lightning and Wendy noticed that Platinum was there holding that dog back.

"Wendy get out of here." Lightning said.

"No I will not leave you here alone." Wendy said then the dog grabbed her by the tail and threw her away from her brother. Platinum's paws were digging into the ground.

"Platinum get Wendy now." Lightning yelled. Platinum looked at him. "I said now." So Platinum let go and went to get Wendy. The dog attacked Lightning, but then a police officer was walking by and noticed the fight. So he ran over and saw that it was a ninja pup. So the police officer got the dog away from Lightning, and put him in his truck. He also got Lightning and took him to his friend's house since he was a vet. Platinum had Wendy on his back and Crystal ran out to see what was going on. The guy let them follow him, once they got there the police officer told his friend what happen. The dog was in a cage in the corner. The vet looked at Lightning first since he was in pain, and wasn't looking while. Crystal was with the vet, and was learning. It was around midnight when Lightning woke up, the police officer was still there doing paperwork.

"Thank for helping me." Lightning said.

"No problem, I have paperwork here that I thought you might want to do. The dog was attacked because he was attacking someone from the Ninja Family."

"I want him to be in jail, I don't want him to get to my sister."

"I understand." The police guy sat next to Lightning and did the paperwork right infront of him. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Yes, I want my sister and her two friends to be off the system. I don't want them to get into any of this. They are not going to be crime-fighters." Lightning said as he was looking at the floor. Without another word the guy did the paperwork and took the Ninja Pups off the system.

"Okay Lightning everything is done, get some rest, your health is not looking that good." The guy left. In the morning Platinum was with Wendy showing over her while Crystal was with the vet. Wendy started to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." he said. She got up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning my head hurts. Where are we?" Wendy asked.

"While you took a beating yesterday, and we are at the vet so you can relax." Platinum said as he put his paw on hers. Wendy looked at his paw, and then at him."Oh sorry about that, I'll get you something to eat." So Platinum left the room.

"He never left your side during the night." Wendy looked around and saw the vet there. "Platinum slept right next to you last night, you have a sweet and caring boyfriend." Wendy blushed alittle.

"Platinum isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends."

"Your brain is telling you on thing but your heart is trying to get your attention. Listen to heart Wendy." The vet said and left the room. Platinum came back in the room with a bowl of food for Wendy.

"Here you go." he said as he put the bowl down. Wendy looked at the bowl and then back at Platinum. "What's wrong?"

"Platinum did you eat anything?" Wendy asked as she looked back at the bowl.

"No not really." Wendy moved the bowl into the middle of them.

"Eat something Plat."

"Plat?"

"Its short for your name. You know Plat as in Platinum."

"O okay." he smiled. "You should eat and relax."

"Platinum you need to eat also. I did over heard the vet saying that you were under weight for a pup your age. Please eat something for me." Wendy had put her paw on his, and gave him a sad look.

"*sigh* Fine I'll eat something." Platinum said then Wendy smiled. So they both ate something and ended up falling asleep. The vet and Lightning walked in and saw them fast asleep.

"How is she doc?" Lightning asked.

"She's fine, just a few bruises, but other then that she's good." the vet said.

"Okay how long do I have?"

"As long as you don't do anything to reopen your wounds, take care of yourself, and take it easy. Your going to be fine."

"I know myself doc, I don't have that much time on my paws do I." Lightning looked at him.

"*sigh* No you don't so better enjoy the time you have now with your sister." The vet said and walked away. So Lightning went back to his room and started to make something for his sister. The police and the vet walked in and saw him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making something for Wendy for when she gets older." Lightning said.

"It looks like a crown." said the police.

"It is. For when she gets married to Platinum or to some other dog in her future."

"That's very nice of you Lightning."


	5. Chapter 5

*The following day they left the vet and headed back to where they were living. During the days Platinum and Lightning went back to their training. Crystal started to do more training on becoming a medical pup so that she can help Lightning.*

"Man even before you guys found us, Platinum was still that same pup who was always serious and very had fun." said Trixie. Rocky covered her mouth.

"Wendy you can continue the story." Rocky said.

"Thank you Rocky. Okay so where was I...right I remember." said Wendy.

*When those two were not training Platinum would always spend time with Crystal and Wendy while Lightning was watching. The day before Lighting got hit by a truck and was sent to the vet, and he did that best that he could do so that Lightning can live, but it was too much. That truck did alot of damage to him. So Lightning was told that life is going to have to take its place, and that when it comes its going to be time to say good-bye. The only thing he can do now is watching the three pups enjoy life and be happy for his sister. Lightning also noticed a connection between them and also between his sister and Platinum. So he called them in so that they can have a chat.

"Hey guys come in." he said.

"How are you feeling Lightning?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going fine Crystal, but I wanted to give you and your brother some good news."

"You do?" said Wendy.

"Yes, Platinum and Crystal I've been watching the both of you and how much you put your heart into the training and everything. So now you two are the new members of the Ninja Pups."

"Really?" Platinum and Crystal said at the same time.

"Yep, the two of you will be helping Wendy out, and hey maybe even finding more pups so that they can be part of the team. Wendy your going to be the leader of the team, and don't worry you will have Platinum to help you."

"Really thank you Lightning, but what about you." Wendy asked looking at her brother.

"Well I'm hanging in there, but I don't have that much time on my paws anymore. Be strong Wendy."

"Okay I will." Wendy was about to cry.

"Come on sis, you have Platinum and Crystal here to support you."

"It it would be better to have my brother with me."

"I know. Crystal keep working on your health skills okay." She nodded. "And Platinum remember what I told you when we first met." He nodded. "Take it to heart bro. But I need to talk to Platinum alone right now for a moment" So Wendy and Crystal walked out. "Platinum I know that I'm crazy for saying this but I need you to fulfill my request and wish. Please don't tell anyone, this is between me and you."

"Okay what is it?"

"In the future, when Wendy gets married. Do you see that box over there?" Lightning pointed.

"Yes I see it." Platinum said.

"That's for Wendy. Give it to her on the day you two get married but she can't open it until the day of the wedding." Platinum blushed alittle.

"WAIT ME AND WENDY GET MARRIED?!" Platinum almost screamed out.

"Platinum I've been watching you two and I can tell that you have a thing for my sister. Tell her how you feel, take her out on a date, talk to her, and just make her happy." Platinum was still quiet. "And on her wedding day I need you to tell her this." Lightning told him. "You got it."

"Yes, the one thing that I got from my father is good memory." Platinum said.

"Good." So for the rest of the night, they were enjoying spending time with Lightning, but then it hit morning and they all woke but Lightning was still sleep. So they let him sleep in, but when it hit around noon. Crystal went to check on him, but there was no answer. She checked everything.

"Platinum Wendy come!" She yelled. The two of them ran in, and saw Crystal crying.

"Crystal what's wrong?" asked Platinum.

"No Lightning." Wendy said crying herself. Platinum walked over to the girls, and saw Lightning just laying on the bed, no movement, no noise, no life within his body. Platinum ran out to get the vet. When he got back the vet check, and put the sheet over Lightning's lifeless body. The vet was hugging Crystal. Wendy wasn't in the room, so Platinum went out to find her when he did she was in a different room looking out the window.

"The only K-9 that loves me is gone, now I'm in this world only." she said since she didn't know that Platinum was behind her.

"Wendy you still have me and Crystal." Platinum said making her turn around.

"I know that, but that's different Platinum!" she yelled at him. "You don't know how it feels to loss an older sibling."

"I may not knew but I know that Crystal would feel the same way if the same thing happen to me." Wendy was crying. "Wendy you will always have someone to love you, as a sister and in a different way also." She looked at him.

"Platinum what are you talking about?" she asked. She walked to him.

"You have Crystal as a little sister, and you have me. There is another K-9 out there that loves you Wendy." She looked at him but before she could say anything Platinum went in and kissed her on the cheek. "Wendy I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what." Wendy looked at him as tears were coming down her face. Platinum walked up to her and put his paw on her shoulder. Wendy ran into Platinum's chest and just started crying harder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wendy I never knew that you brother was so cool." said Skye as she was crying.

"Yep, he was apart of me." Wendy said. Platinum was next to her, and their kids were sitting as a group with the others and they were all crying.

"Uncle Lightning sounds so cool, I wish he was here today." said PJ.

"Well he is." said Crystal. Everyone looked at her alittle lost. "If you think about PJ you look alittle bit like your uncle. Just you have your father's eyes. A true born leader and so calm just like them." Ice was sitting by her cousins smiling at PJ.

"Auntie Wendy can you continue the story please." said Ice.

"Sure." Wendy said.

*It was three weeks later after the death of Lightning. His body was sent back to the Ninja Family area. Wendy remain to herself, and she had so much on her mind. Wendy was in her room that she shared with Crystal, and she was looking at a picture of her and Lightning when they were little.

"Oh Lightning I miss you so much. You put me as a leader of the team, but I'm not sure if I can. Then Platinum told me that he loves me and he hasn't been talking to me since I never answered him back. Lightning I wish you were here to help me." she said to the picture. A tear fell off her cheek and landed on the picture. "But sitting here crying is not going to help me with the problems ahead." So with that said she got up and went to find Platinum. When she did he was with Crystal training.

"Hi Wendy." Crystal yelled out.

"Hi ummm Crystal do you mind if I talk to Platinum for alittle?" she asked. Crystal looked at her brother who had a serious look on his face.

"I don't mind, I have to start my health lessons today. So I have to leave to go to the vet." Crystal said and ran off. Wendy watched her leave.

"Platinum can we talk please."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked not even looking at her. Wendy looked at him with a look, but smiled.

"Sure, but what about your sister?"

"We don't have to tell her, it can be between us." Platinum said.

"But one of the Ninja Pup rules are no secrets."

"True, while its up to you if you want to tell her."

"I'll think about it, but can we still go on that date."

"Sure." So they left and was at the pizza place. The pizza guy knew about the Ninja Pups so he didn't mind giving them food. The guy gave them pizza flavor dog food. Platinum moved the bowl closer to Wendy.

"Plat you better eat something also." Wendy said with a smile. So he took the first bite of the food. Wendy let out a giggle when she saw a piece of food on the side of her mouth, so she got up and licked it off his face. After dinner, they went to the park, there were flowers over in the corner and Platinum noticed it.

"Wendy close your eyes." he said. So she did. "Okay you can open them." When she did she saw a blue flowers in Platinum's mouth.

"AAAWWW Platinum are those for me." Wendy said as she blushed. He nodded as he put one on her ear. "Thank you Platinum they are beauitful."

"Not as beautiful as you Wendy." he said with a smile. Then they both looked up and saw that one of the stars were shining in the sky. Wendy looked back at Platinum.

"So Lightning is with me, and that star is telling me that I'm on the right path." she thought to herself. "Thank you brother." Platinum looked at her. Wendy moved closer to him and put her head on his. Then they both looked at each other. Platinum saw a shine in her eyes that took his breath away. He put his paw on her cheek, pulled her in and kissed her. Wendy's eyes were wide open until she closed them. They pulled apart.

"I love you Platinum." Wendy said.

"I love you too Wendy." Before they could kiss again they heard a scream, so they ran off to see what was going on. They went down an alleyway and saw a pup that looked like she was about a year old. Since Wendy was only a year and seven months, Platinum was a year and nine months, and Crystal was a year old now. This pup was maybe younger then Crystal. The pup looked at Platinum and Wendy with fear.

"Hi what's your name." Wendy asked. But the pup was still scared. Wendy looked around and only saw a puddle on the ground, and a shadow but it disappeared. "We can take care of you if you like." Wendy said looking at the pup. The pup nodded her head and got up. Platinum got down, and signaled the pup to get on his back, so she did. When they got back to the hideout, Crystal was back and was worried since when she returned Platinum and Wendy were not there.

"Crystal can you get this pup some food please." Wendy asked. So Crystal nodded and ran to get food when she got back the pup ate and was now looking at Wendy.

"Thanks for saving me." she said.

"No problem, I'm Wendy and this is Platinum and his sister Crystal."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Trixie."

"Trixie how old are you?" asked Crystal.

"I'm only a year and eight months old." she said. They looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, I don't look like it. I was abandoned at birth, so I had to take care of myself."

"That's terrible." said Platinum.

"So what about you guys?" Trixie asked. So Wendy, and Platinum told her. "Man I feel sorry for you guys, but aleast you had parents that loved you somewhat."

"Trixie would you like to do some training tomorrow with me and Crystal." Wendy asked her.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do."

"Okay lets all get some sleep and we will get up in the morning and start some training." said Platinum.

"Okay. Night." The girls said at the same time. Wendy and Crystal led Trixie to their room. In the morning they all woke up, but Trixie wasn't there. So Wendy and Crystal walked out the room and into the training room and saw Trixie there training. Platinum walked in the room and saw the same thing. Trixie noticed them and stopped what she was doing.

"Morning sleepy heads."

"Morning Trixie. How long have you been up?" asked Platinum.

"For only a half an hour, I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up, walked in here and saw all this cool training gear. So I got started." Trixie said and then rolled her eyes. "You guys must do alot of this stuff."

"Do you mean training?" Crystal asked.

"Yea whatever. Can I go up against the strongest pup?" The three pups looked at which other and but at her. "What you guys don't think that I can beat you guys?"

"Okay Trixie you will go up against Crystal, Wendy and last me." said Platinum. So Crystal went first, after and couple of minutes Crystal was down. Then Wendy jumped in and then she was down. Last Platinum walked up. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

"That wouldn't happen." he said. Trixie ran to him to start things off nice and easy. Then she started to get rough, after that she was out. "See Trixie, you just do more talking and run your mouth. If you keep calm, and remain peace within yourself, you will be fine."

"Wow spoke like a true ninja." said Wendy.

"Now that this child play is over, are you willing on learning that right way and becoming a true ninja pup?" Platinum asked. Trixie got up and bowed her head.

"Yes, I am willing on learning master." she said.

"That's good, I will be doing the basic training with you then later we can do some team training together." said Wendy.

"But lets get breakfast fast, I'm hungry." said Crystal. They laughed. Crystal and Trixie walked out leaving Platinum and Wendy alone. The two looked at each other and smiled. Platinum walked to her, and licked her cheek.

"Platinum stop that, we don't want you sister and Trixie walking back in seeing us." Wendy giggled.

"I know I know, but I couldn't help it. Seeing you just makes me the most happiest pup ever." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay on this story, so many things came so little time.**

"Wendy I never knew that you brother was so cool." said Skye as she was crying.

"Yep, he was apart of me." Wendy said. Platinum was next to her, and their kids were sitting as a group with the others and they were all crying.

"Uncle Lightning sounds so cool, I wish he was here today." said PJ.

"Well he is." said Crystal. Everyone looked at her alittle lost. "If you think about it PJ you look alittle bit like your uncle. Just you have your father's eyes. A true born leader and so calm just like them." Ice was sitting by her cousins smiling at PJ.

"Auntie Wendy can you continue the story please." said Ice.

"Sure." Wendy said.

 ***Back to the Story**

*It was three weeks later after the death of Lightning. His body was sent back to the Ninja Family area. Wendy remain to herself, and she had so much on her mind. Wendy was in her room that she shared with Crystal, and she was looking at a picture of her and Lightning when they were little.

"Oh Lightning I miss you so much. You put me as a leader of the team, but I'm not sure if I can. Then Platinum told me that he loves me and he hasn't been talking to me since I never answered him back. Lightning I wish you were here to help me." she said to the picture. A tear fell off her cheek and landed on the picture. "But sitting here crying is not going to help me with the problems ahead." So with that said she got up and went to find Platinum. When she did he was with Crystal training.

"Hi Wendy." Crystal yelled out.

"Hi ummm Crystal do you mind if I talk to Platinum for alittle?" she asked. Crystal looked at her brother who had a serious look on his face.

"I don't mind, I have to start my health lessons today. So I have to leave to go to the vet." Crystal said and ran off. Wendy watched her leave.

"Platinum can we talk please."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked not even looking at her. Wendy looked at him with a look, but smiled.

"Sure, but what about your sister?"

"We don't have to tell her, it can be between us." Platinum said.

"But one of the Ninja Pup rules are no secrets."

"True, while its up to you if you want to tell her."

"I'll think about it, but can we still go on that date."

"Sure." So they left and was at the pizza place. The pizza guy knew about the Ninja Pups so he didn't mind giving them food. The guy gave them pizza flavor dog food. Platinum moved the bowl closer to Wendy.

"Plat you better eat something also." Wendy said with a smile. So he took the first bite of the food. Wendy let out a giggle when she saw a piece of food on the side of her mouth, so she got up and licked it off his face. After dinner, they went to the park, there were flowers over in the corner and Platinum noticed it.

"Wendy close your eyes." he said. So she did. "Okay you can open them." When she did she saw a blue flowers in Platinum's mouth.

"AAAWWW Platinum are those for me." Wendy said as she blushed. He nodded as he put one on her ear. "Thank you Platinum they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Wendy." he said with a smile. Then they both looked up and saw that one of the stars were shining in the sky. Wendy looked back at Platinum.

"So Lightning is with me, and that star is telling me that I'm on the right path." she thought to herself. "Thank you brother." Platinum looked at her. Wendy moved closer to him and put her head on his. Then they both looked at each other. Platinum saw a shine in her eyes that took his breath away. He put his paw on her cheek, pulled her in and kissed her. Wendy's eyes were wide open until she closed them. They pulled apart.

"I love you Platinum." Wendy said.

"I love you too Wendy." Before they could kiss again they heard a scream, so they ran off to see what was going on. They went down an alleyway and saw a pup that looked like she was about a year old. Since Wendy was only a year and seven months, Platinum was a year and nine months, and Crystal was a year old now. This pup was maybe younger then Crystal. The pup looked at Platinum and Wendy with fear.

"Hi what's your name." Wendy asked. But the pup was still scared. Wendy looked around and only saw a puddle on the ground, and a shadow but it disappeared. "We can take care of you if you like." Wendy said looking at the pup. The pup nodded her head and got up. Platinum got down, and signaled the pup to get on his back, so she did. When they got back to the hideout, Crystal was back and was worried since when she returned Platinum and Wendy were not there.

"Crystal can you get this pup some food please." Wendy asked. So Crystal nodded and ran to get food when she got back the pup ate and was now looking at Wendy.

"Thanks for saving me." she said.

"No problem, I'm Wendy and this is Platinum and his sister Crystal."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Trixie."

"Trixie how old are you?" asked Crystal.

"I'm only a year and eight months old." she said. They looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, I don't look like it. I was abandoned at birth, so I had to take care of myself."

"That's terrible." said Platinum.

"So what about you guys?" Trixie asked. So Wendy, and Platinum told her. "Man I feel sorry for you guys, but at least you had parents that loved you somewhat."

"Trixie would you like to do some training tomorrow with me and Crystal." Wendy asked her.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do."

"Okay lets all get some sleep and we will get up in the morning and start some training." said Platinum.

"Okay. Night." The girls said at the same time. Wendy and Crystal led Trixie to their room. In the morning they all woke up, but Trixie wasn't there. So Wendy and Crystal walked out the room and into the training room and saw Trixie there training. Platinum walked in the room and saw the same thing. Trixie noticed them and stopped what she was doing.

"Morning sleepy heads."

"Morning Trixie. How long have you been up?" asked Platinum.

"For only a half an hour, I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up, walked in here and saw all this cool training gear. So I got started." Trixie said and then rolled her eyes. "You guys must do alot of this stuff."

"Do you mean training?" Crystal asked.

"Yea whatever. Can I go up against the strongest pup?" The three pups looked at which other and but at her. "What you guys don't think that I can beat you guys?"

"Okay Trixie you will go up against Crystal, Wendy and last me." said Platinum. So Crystal went first, after and couple of minutes Crystal was down. Then Wendy jumped in and then she was down. Last Platinum walked up. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

"That wouldn't happen." he said. Trixie ran to him to start things off nice and easy. Then she started to get rough, after that she was out. "See Trixie, you just do more talking and run your mouth. If you keep calm, and remain peace within yourself, you will be fine."

"Wow spoke like a true ninja." said Wendy.

"Now that this child play is over, are you willing on learning that right way and becoming a true ninja pup?" Platinum asked. Trixie got up and bowed her head.

"Yes, I am willing on learning master." she said.

"That's good, I will be doing the basic training with you then later we can do some team training together." said Wendy.

"But lets get breakfast fast, I'm hungry." said Crystal. They laughed. Crystal and Trixie walked out leaving Platinum and Wendy alone. The two looked at each other and smiled. Platinum walked to her, and licked her cheek.

"Platinum stop that, we don't want you sister and Trixie walking back in seeing us." Wendy giggled.

"I know I know, but I couldn't help it. Seeing you just makes me the most happiest pup ever." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAWWW, that's so cute Platinum." said Skye and Brittany.

"I never know that Platinum had a sweet side." said Everest.

"I see why him and Chase get along so well." Marshall said laughing. Chase gave him a look. "Chase don't give me that look you know what I'm talking about."

"Dude if you don't then we have nothing to say." said Zuma.

"Do you guys always have to tease me about this?" Chase asked.

"Whenever we have the time to." said Rubble. The guys laughed as Chase rolled his eyes. Wendy laughed also as the pups were lost on what they were talking about. MJ, Marshall and Everest's oldest son, walked over to Chris who was Chase and Skye's daughter.

"It's weird when they do this." she said.

"You mean start laughing over the silly things that they get teased about when they were our age." MJ said. Chris nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one." Chris looked at him but turned her head. Azul noticed that and giggled alittle. Zuma looked at her.

"Father like daughter when it comes to Chris." she said.

"Sadly I can see that happening." Zuma said as the both of them started laughing. Blue started waking up from the movement her mom was making. Skye kissed Chase on the cheek since he was getting upset.

*So Trixie was learning everything about being a ninja pup but during the nights it was a different story. One night she woke up from a nightmare and walked away. Platinum was still awake and heard her. So he got up and opened his door following Trixie down the hall.

"What's wrong Trixie?" he asked.

"Its nothing."

"Well it got to be something if your up by this time."

"*sigh* Fine I had a nightmare okay. It was about to strange black wild dog that always come to my dreams. I don't even know him, but he does voodoo."

"How do you know that?"

"Ever since I was young, I can smell strange things. I never believed it myself but one day I was walking around and I saw this bottle. I thought it was water but when I smelled it. It smelled like a virus poison. So I left it alone."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in a very quiet but happy and always have problems. I just can't remember the name of the place. One day I will head back, and find my old friend also. I just have to leave on that same day."

"Why?"

"My mother lives in that town, and she's doesn't want me. Look I know we just met so I don't want to get you into all of this drama that I have."

"Its not going to be that much of a big deal. We all have drama in our life, and so may need help from others."

"You know Platinum not a bad guy like my mom said all male pups were."

"Let's head back to bed and get a good rest." Platinum said heading back to his room. "But Trixie if you ever need anyone to talk to you have me, Crystal and Wendy here. We are a family now."

"Thanks Platinum, good night." she said with a smile. Then walked back into the room. In the morning, Trixie was still sleep until Crystal jumped on her.

"Wake up wake up!" she yelled.

"I'm up can you get off of me." Trixie said.

"Sorry." Crystal got off of her still smiling. Wendy and Platinum walked in and Crystal acting silly.

"Is she always this hyper when she wakes up in the morning?" Trixie asked. Wendy and Platinum nodded yes. "Great just lovely." So Trixie got up and they all walked into the training room, where the tv was on.

"I was watching tv." said Crystal.

"I didn't say anything." Trixie said back to her.

"The Paw Patrol have done it again. After that storm that destroy almost half of the town, the pups helped with the repairs, and the ones that are injured. Thanks to Ryder and his pups. Chase, Duke, Marshall, Everest, Skye, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma. Thanks to them all." The tv said.

"Wow I wish we can meet the Paw Patrol one day." Crystal said.

"You sure or is it that you want to see the boy that's inbetween the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian." Trixie teased her.

"No." Trixie started laughing. Platinum and Wendy shook their heads. Then they heard a cry. So they followed it outside, and into the city. Crystal noticed a box moving.

"Platinum the box." she said. He looked, as Wendy was walking to it. She moved it and it was a baby pup under the box. The pup looked at Wendy as was scared.

"Its okay little one, we are not here to hurt. We are the ninja pups and are here to help you." The pup smiled alittle and saw Platinum and walked to him.

"And think she likes you Platinum." Wendy said. He smiled at the pup and put her on his back. They all headed back to the hideout. Before they did Trixie was looking in the box that had a few things in it. So with the help of Wendy they got it and walked away. When they got back the pup was sound asleep on Platinum's back. So he put her down in a soft bed for her to take a nap.

"Hey Platinum take a look at this." Wendy yelled. So Platinum walk over to them and looked in the box.

"Her name is Kari. It says here that she is a homeless pup that is looking for a place to call home. She is only a three weeks old." said Trixie.

"My goodness , poor thing was just born. Platinum we can't leave her out there on her own, she will never live that long if we do." Wendy said concerned about the young pup.

"Don't worry Wendy she's not going anywhere, Kari is going to stay here with us." he said. The girls smiled. Then the doctor walked in the place and saw the pup.

"Hey doc." said Platinum, Crystal, and Wendy.

"Hey guys, who your friends here." he said.

"This is Trixie and this little one who we just found her name is Kari." said Crystal.

"Nice to meet you Trixie." he said. Trixie just gave him a look and walked away. "I guess she doesn't like humans, and who is this little one."

"That's Kari." Trixie said not even looking at the man. He took a good look at her and smiled.

"Well I can tell you this she looks good. Cute little one who would leave you alone out on the streets by yourself." Kari smiled and licked his face.

"Thanks." she said.

"So you can talk?" asked Platinum. She nodded. "Do you know where you came from?"

"No not really, but I do remember the smell of a few dogs that I was around. I'm not sure if that's going to help find my parents." said Kari.*

"I don't remember that." said Kari.

"Well you were only a few weeks old. So you wouldn't remember." said Trixie.

"So Kari was a cute little pup when you found her?" asked Everest. Platinum and Wendy nodded yes.

"So when did you guys find Auntie Azul." asked Brianna.

"Well Azul found us." said Wendy.

"But she told me that you and Platinum found her." said Zuma.

"Nope that brat found us and almost got her butt killed by me." said Trixie.

"I'm not a brat Trixie. Just because I have manners and class doesn't make me a brat." Azul said back.

"Please, you grew up in a big home with a spoiled human and being the only girl. Yea sure that doesn't make you a brat."

"Okay sure Trixie and you grew up with the wild, evil dogs on the streets. Sadly they didn't even like you. So you lived in fear while I had nothing be scared of." Zuma and Rocky shook their heads while their kids were behind Platinum and Chase.

"Wait where are our pups?" asked Trixie and Azul. Rocky and Zuma pointed. "What are you guys doing over there?""Well out of you of our parents only Uncle Platinum and Uncle Chase can help us." said Stan.

"Yea, because Uncle Zuma and dad are trying to stop you two crazy ones from killing each other." said Luna.

"Then when things get worse Auntie Everest takes us to the other room." said Blue and Greg.

"You make us look bad." said Trixie and Azul.

"No I think you two are doing a wonderful job with that part." said Jupitar. Trixie and Azul both made a face.

"Did anyone ask you little girl?" asked Trixie.

"No not really but it was left out there in the open so I felt like answering." Then Rocky got Jupitar because it was like Trixie was about to get that girl.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys MonkeyRay here sorry for the delay with story. But I have the last two chapters here. So enjoy.**_

Well Trixie and Crystal were watching Kari, Wendy and Platinum went out to find food. Kari has been a hand full since she got there, and she found so much techno stuff in the hideout. In another room she was working on something that she didn't know what she was even doing. Then Platinum walked in and show everything.

"Ummm Kari what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey Platinum I'm just working on something. With all these computers that I found around the place. So I connected them and somehow I was able to get past every single firewall within this city that I can see everything that is going on twenty four seven." Kari said. Platinum looked at all the screens and noticed that there was a pup trying to get in but Trixie stopped her.

"Oh goodness let me see what's going on there." Platinum said and left. "Oh and excellent work on this Kari."

"Thank you Platinum." Kari jumped for joy. Once Platinum got outside Trixie and the our pup were fighting.

"Stop it the both of you now!" he yelled. Trixie backed up. "What is your name young one?" Looking at the beautiful tan pup with ocean color eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" The pup snapped back.

"No reason, just trying to be nice."

"Well if you do want to know then my name is Azul and you are."

"Platinum and this is Trixie."

"Yes I have met this one."

"You better leave before I hurt you pup." Trixie said.

"I can leave whenever I want you are not the boss of me." said Azul. Platinum rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything he can do to help you Azul?"

"I'm just looking for food Platinum."

"Okay follow me please." So the three of them went inside. "Trixie infront of me please." ordered Platinum.

"Yes sir." she said rudely.

"NOW!"

"Okay Okay I'm coming. Are you sure that your not the leader of the ninja pups?"

"Ninja Pups?" Azul questioned.

"Like you even know or care about that."

"I don't even know what that is."

"No rich pup knows about them. I know your type brat. Rich pups that don't want to get their own paws dirty and rather have someone else do things for them. Give me a break."

"Trixie please be quiet." said a voice. Platinum was happy to hear her. Wendy was walking to them. "Thanks to Kari. We now have cameras in the halls and can see whats going on within this city. Also I heard everything. Its nice to meet you Azul, we have a bowl for you. Follow me." Trixie was not happy.

"Thank you..."

"Wendy."

"Thank you Wendy and that is a beautiful name."

"Thank you Azul, yours is unique as well. It sounds familiar but I'm not sure from where."

"Nope I'm just a pup on her own, looking on how to live a life on the streets." Trixie rolled her eyes. Then Kari ran out and joined Azul for lunch, Trixie walked off to calm down and Wendy went with Platinum to a different room.

"Thank you Wendy." said Platinum.

"Trixie was getting on your nerves."

"Yea, I'm not sure what's her deal, but I was able to handle it."

"But then she started to get worst, so I jumped in." Platinum kissed her cheek.

"Thank you big time. Kari is also a small techno pup."

"I know, she will be great for the team. I know Lighting was going to be happy." Wendy was about to cry. Platinum licked her tears.

"Wendy he is happy. For one his little sister is continuing the team that he started, having new members joining the group, and that you have me by your side during all of this."

"Awww thanks Platinum. Wait what was the last thing you said."

"Nothing." Platinum said and started to walk away.

"I thought you didn't know what I said." said Platinum.

"Nope I heard you Plat." Wendy smiled at him.

"Awww!" said Skye.

"You two are so romantic, I wish some dog can be that way also." said Azul. Zuma looked at his wife.

"Dude not everyone can be as lovely dovely, wise, and be big and strong like Platinum."

"I have to agree with Zuma on that one." Marshall said.

"Same." said Duke, Chase, Rocky, Ben and Andrew.

"Umm Rocky I wouldn't even ask for that to begin with so your good." said Trixie.

"Duke why would I want another Platinum in my life. One is good for me." Crystal said.

"Chase please Platinum trained you when we were pups. So Skye has her Platinum already." said Brittany.

"True." said Chase. They all laughed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Penny." said Skye.

"How did you and daddy meet?" she asked. Chase looked at her as the other two pups walked over to their sister.

"Lets leave that for another day." said Chase.

"Okay!" they screamed with joy. Then got on their father's back. "Auntie Wendy can you finish the story please."

"Sure thing kids." Wendy said.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Azul moved in things were getting intense at the hideout between her and Trixie. Those two would get into fights every minute there was. Kari remain in her room with the computers and maintain to make sure nothing happen. Platinum and Wendy were able to have something only but because of Azul and Trixie getting into fights. It was short. So Wendy got Azul and took her down the hall.

"Wendy where are we going?" Azul asked.

"I found this stuff that I think you might have a idea to what to do with it."

"Okay." So once they got into the room Azul's eyes brighten up. "Oh goodness, so much fabric in one room."

"Do you think you can create something out of this?" Wendy asked. Without saying a word Azul ran into action, so Wendy headed back to Platinum who was dealing with Kari. Once she found him the first thing she saw was a very confused Platinum sitting there trying to understand this small pup.

"Do you understand now?" Kari asked.

"No." said Platinum.

"Platinum if you are going to work this you are going to have to understand it."

"How about this, but its up to Wendy not me okay?"

"Okay?"

"How about you stay with us and become a ninja pup of technology? So that for one no one get destroy this and that you are the only one in control of this ummm."

"Technology."

"Right, but like I said its up to Wendy."

"Okay." Kari smiled and hugged Platinum. Wendy walked away and went into her brother's old room which was now Platinum's since him and Lightning shared the room.

"Wow Lightning I know it been awhile since you pass, but everything is going good. ME and Platinum found three pups with very special skills that will be good for the team. Even though two of them don't get along but that reminds me of me and Platinum. I miss you big brother but I know that I'm heading the right way." Wendy said looking at a picture of the both of them when they were little. Wendy walked out the room and headed to the center of the building where she heard Trixie and Azul arguing again.

"You brat what is that?" said Trixie.

"It something I created." said Azul who was showing off her new ninja pup outfit which was all black but has a purple outline.

"I like it." said Kari.

"Oh I have one from everyone." Then she pulled out four more. "Platinum this one is yours." She handed him a dark blue hoodie. "Wendy this is yours my dear." Handing her a dark purple hoodie. "Trixie this is yours." Throwing her a dark green hoodie. "Kari this is for you a dark red hoodie. I was bored so I also made a dark hot pink hoodie."

"Cool." said Platinum, Wendy, and Kari.

"Platinum when Crystal comes back this is for her." Handing him a white hoodie. "I thought ninja style when I made these and also we can disguise with the environment. See." Azul walked over the the over side of the room and put the hood up and over her head and face. Next they know she was gone.

"Nice." said Wendy. Even Trixie was impressed by this. "Good work Azul but now its true for training and maybe we can use these hoodies. You in Azul?"

"You know it." said Azul. So they all went to do some training once Crystal got back Platinum gave her the hoodie and she join the training that Trixie created. The next day while everyone was doing thethings that they love. Kari was running the hall looking for Platinum.

"Platinum!" she yelled. Platinum was with Trixie trianing. Then he heard his name.

"Yes."

"We have a problem. A pup is in trouble at the pound. We have to save her." Kari said.

"Why?" asked Trixie not even caring.

"Because if not she is going to be put down." Now that got her attention. "What are we going to do?" Platinum was thinking. "Should I get Wendy?"

"No, I have an idea. Trixie, tonight we head over there okay. So get some sleep." said Platinum. Trixie and Kari looked at him.

"Are you sure because I think we can ask Wendy?" said Trixie.

"Look we don't have that much time so like I said tonight we're heading over there." Platinum walked away. That night when the other were sleep, Platinum and Trixie were heading to the pound. Once they got there a guard was sitting at the first desk relaxing and listening to his music.

"Man he can't sing." said Trixie."

"Does anything nice ever come out of your mouth?" asked Platinum.

"No why."

"Because I need you to shut it."

"Okay okay." They went pass the guard and found the pup on a table getting right to say good bye to the world.

"Hey are you still up?" asked Platinum. The pup opened her eyes and saw Platinum and Trixie right infront of her.

"Who are you guys? Am I in puppy hevean?" the pup asked.

"No, I'm Platinum and this is Trixie and we are here to save you."

"Really?"

"Yep and lets go." said Trixie. Then the lights turned on.

"What the? Get away from the pup. Guards get them!" said the doctor. Platinum saw the face of the man.

"No what are you doing here." he said.

"Platinum? Trixie? I'm here to put this pup to sleep and I also work here. To capture street dogs and take them to the pound. Like I did to Lightning."

"But me and Wendy trust you how could you do this and that is Wendy's brother."

"Well before he died I got the other dog back and he finish the job. After I got Lightning back it one peace and took him back to your home."

"Trixie take the pup, I will handle this from here."

"But Platinum?" Trixie said.

"I SAID GO NOW!" he yelled. So with that said Trixie took the pup and ran off. Platinum was left there at the pound. Back at the hideout, Trixie walked in with the pup. Wendy, Crystal, Azul, and Kari ran to help them.

"Where's Platinum?" asked Wendy.

"He is still at the pound he told me to go ahead and come back here. But we need to help her and find a way to get off the map of this area." Trixie said.

"Why?" asked Azul.

"Because Wendy I'm sorry but that doctor friend of yours is no good, he was the one behind Lightning's death and was about to put this small pup to sleep." Trixie said. Wendy looked at her and tears were coming down her cheeks. She left the place to go help Platinum.

"While she's done I can take us off the maps, gps, and any other system that has this place there." said Kari. Crystal took the pup into their health room. Azul went with her and got Trixie food and water. At the pound Platinum was chained to the wall and the doctor stood infront of him with a needle.

"Well this was for the small pup but I can use it on you Platinum. Tell Lightning I said hi when you see him." The doctor said. Wendy jumped though the window and knocked the doctor down.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?" Platinum yelled.

"Platinum I love you and I can't loss you. I lost somepup important to me already. I can't have another one leave me." Wendy said and kissed him on the lips.

"AWW how cute but my boss needs a dead dog within the next hour so one or both of you have to be died." said the doctor. He started to run to get the needle at Platinum, but Wendy jumped infront, but Platinum moved her out the way and took the impact in the chest.

"Platinum no!" said Wendy.

"Platinum yes! It was so nice to have knew you Platinum but this is my bad and I'm happy to be getting paid to do this for a living. Your turn Wendy." said the doctor.

"I don't think so." Heads turned and it was the rest of the pups.

"Crystal, Trixie, Azul, Kari what the..."

"And don't forget Brittany." said Azul. The pup that Platinum and Trixie saved earlier walked in.

"Crystal help your brother, the rest of you lets that him down." said Wendy.

"Got it." said the girls. Their masks were on and they were working as a team. Crystal was able to get Platinum out of there and back to the hideout. Wendy and the other girls were was able to stop the doctor and get the other pound animals free. Trixie was able to get the needle and put to the doctor.

"Okay girls lets go, he is below us now." said Wendy. So they left. The doctor died right there in the pound when his boss found him but he never knew who has done this. He looked at the cameras and only the doctor getting his stuff right the kill that one pup chained to the wall. After that it was nothing.

"What the heck happened?" asked the boss.

"I don't know sir but I found this." It was the symbol of a ninja but it wasn't something that looked like the ninja Samoyed family symbol.

"They will be back I can feel it. WE will get those ninjas." said the boss. Back the hideout, Crystal was working on her brother. The rest of the girls came back and saw the two.

"How is he?" asked Azul.

"Not good, I need to find a way to get the inject out of him." said Crystal.

"I can help." said Brittany. "I've seen that doctor put down alot of animals before, so I do know a thing or two."

"Please save me brother." said Crystal.

"I will do my best." After an hour Brittany came out with a smile. "He will be fine. The injection missed her heart big time. Wendy you can see him now."

"Thanks I just need to talk to him." said Wendy. She walked in and saw her boyfriend on the bed awake. "You had us worried." Wendy said as she walked to him.

"Sorry about that." said Platinum. Then he noticed that there was something on her back. "What's that?"

"It belongs to you now Platinum. You put yourself in danger in order to help Brittany. You showed that you can be a leader and now I'm putting you as the new Ninja Pup leader."

"Wendy but why?"

"Platinum you almost lost your own life to keep us alive. If that's not a good reason but you as a leader then I don't know what."

"Then as leader I want you to be second in command. So that you can be by my side no matter what. Two heads are better then one."

"I will be honored to be by your side Platinum. Girls you can come in." said Wendy. Trixie, Brittany, Azul, and Crystal walked in.

"Trixie, Azul, and Brittany welcome onto the team. You ladies are now Ninja Pups." said Platinum. The three of them bowed their heads.

"We will do are best and help animals in this city." Said Brittany, Trixie and Azul. As Platinum as the new leader of the Ninja Pups, Wendy as second commander of the team the group got stronger and helped animals in the area. Platinum and Wendy relationship got stronger as well. The Ninja Pups remain as the greatest team of ninjas that was in the city.

After the story

"So clue I hope I get to be like you dad." said PJ.

"Well enjoy your time now son until you and the rest of the pups show that you are ready for the training then the time will come." said Platinum.

"Thank you for the story Mama." said Storm.

"Thank you miss Wendy." said the rest if the pups.

"No problem you guys. I enjoy telling the story. Hey look it stopped raining I guess you guys can go play outside." said Wendy. When she turned her head all the pups were fast asleep. The adults laughed and walked out so that their kids can sleep. They walked into the other room and fell asleep themselves. Wendy woke up and walked out the Lookout and looked at the sky.

"I miss you so much Lightning, but there is so much of your ways in PJ that its crazy. But I know he will make a good leader like you and his father Platinum."

 _ **Thanks for reading the story guys. I'm trying to redo some of my stories and also do a story or two for different shows. Also I'm thinking about starting a story with Tracker the newest pup in it but I might need some help with an idea. So if you guys have an idea for me let me know. If you want to know what my idea so far for Tracker let me know also. Thanks guys.**_


End file.
